


Fogcutter

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Also kind of a Fix-It because I'm pissy, Kizajin if you squint, STILL NOT OVER EPISODE 8, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: She'd lost him for years, and in a moment he was gone again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI. I LOVE KOICHI. SO MUCH. AND I'M SO MAD ABOUT HOW DR3 HANDLED HIS DEATH.
> 
> Listen. I'm not mad that he died. OK that's a lie I'm a little mad but what I mean I more the fact that. Kyouko seemed to forget about him after he died?? And considering he was there for most of her childhood, she should have been affected a little more? I at least wanted to see her crying - anything would have been good - but no. We didn't get that. So I fixed it a little.
> 
> Edit: I'M FUCKING DUMB I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS WAS ACTUALLY A BIRTHDAY GIFT. <3

“Hey, Kyouko-chan!”  
The little girl’s eyes lit up as she made her way out of the gates of her elementary school, giving a wide grin as she waved before she ran over to the man stood just a short distance away. “Uncle Koichi!!”  
He laughed a little as she made her way over, kneeling down to her level just in time to give her a tight hug, feeling her tiny arms clasp around his neck. “Yep, it’s me… how was school today, huh?”  
“It was great!” Kyouko pulled away suddenly, nodding to confirm her point, before her expression fell blank and curious. “Where’s mom? She’s normally the one who picks me up.”  
“Ah… your mom was a little busy, so your dad said I should pick you up instead. Are… are you not happy to see me?” To try and hide his slight wince at the mention of the mother to the Kirigiri child, Koichi faked offence, leaning back and blinking a few times as he held a hand to his chest. And though he wasn’t convinced Kyouko didn’t notice his initial slip-up, he was glad she didn’t question him further.  
“Oh, no! You’re my _favourite_ uncle, Uncle Koichi! I’m always so glad to see you!”  
Her innocent smile and blissful expression as she called him her favourite (though, really, he was her only) uncle made him unable to suppress a smile, reaching a hand out and lightly ruffling her hair. “That’s better… well, we should get going, before your dad gets worried about us.”  
“Oh, yeah! Daddy worries about us a lot, doesn’t he?” A brief frown from the violet haired girl, before she shrugged, taking a step back and grabbing the straps of her backpack in her tiny hands. “C’mon, let’s get going!”  
A nod from her so-called uncle as he rose to his full height, a hand on the top of his head, holding his hat so it wouldn’t fall off in the gentle summer breeze - a movement that caught Kyouko’s attention.  
“Oh, Uncle Koichi! Can I wear that?”  
“Eh? You want to wear this old thing?” Koichi raised an eyebrow as he glanced down, setting off walking down the pavement with little Kyouko skipping just close behind with a light pout.  
“Yeeeeeah… because you look so cool in it! I wanna look cool too!” She stared and frowned trying to look as intimidating as a 7 year old could… which wasn’t very. But somehow, someway… as she blinked she felt an extra weight on her head, and when her eyes opening again she saw nothing but a layer of fabric just in front of her. But she smiled nonetheless, despite not being able to see for a short while, skipping along with the hat bouncing along with her. To make sure she didn't run into anything, Koichi took hold of her hand, tiny in comparison to his own.  
“So, what about your day. Tell me everything.”  
“Oh, oh! Well, we got to make little clay models, and I managed to recite my times tables all by myself, and-”  
Her rambling went on until they got home.

\--

His hand slipped through her fingers at the last second, and in that moment, he was gone.

Kyouko watched in horror as the man she was so desperately trying to shake her connections to fell further from sight, smiling so softly and gently up to her as if this goodbye was only temporary, though he was crying - both blood and real tears - and she could tell he was starting to waver has he neared death from poison, but she never got to confirm that. Koichi Kizakura was now dead, giving his life to save her.

“Kirigiri-san!” A panicked voice caused her to look up again, as Ryouta scrambled over to the edge of the pit, holding out a shaking hand. “Here, I’ll help you out!”  
The girl stared for a moment, taking a brief glance down at the seemingly bottomless black space her legs were dangling over before she nodded and held out her hand and grasped his. She was out in seconds.  
The detective dusted off her arms as she stood to her feet, flawlessly flicking her hair as if she had taken a minor stumble instead of having her life flash before her eyes. But it wasn’t that easy - she just made it seem that way.

She watched Ruruka glare at her, holding the remote close to her chest. She watched Juzo as he stared at her, his shoulder almost stapled to the wall with a spear. She glanced to Ryouta, pale from stress and lack of sleep (the poor boy had been that way since the killing game started - no, ever since she’d met him), practically shaking with fear in the wake of another death. All of them reacted differently to how she seemed to be doing.

With little effort, she pushed down the bookshelf. With almost no thought, she explained everything. Without missing a beat, without a stumble, a mumble, or mistake, she made it through the events in that room almost unharmed. And as the other branch leaders argued among themselves, she grabbed Ryouta’s arm.  
“We need to go.”  
“B-but, the door-”  
“Leave it. It’s better if we do.”  
The animator’s eyes widened, staring at her as if she was insane, but eventually he nodded, slipping out of her grip to run out of the room. But she paused, she lingered for just a moment, her gaze catching hold of the fighting duo beside the Monokuma marked door… and then to a hat laid at the edge of the pit. Her stomach tightened… but despite her better judgement, Kirigiri bent down and grabbed it with a gloved hand, before making her exit, holding it close to her chest, her breathing slightly shaky as she made her way down the hallway.

She had never forgotten about Koichi.

He was a figure from her childhood she had always looked up to, a man that was a pillar of support when the others grew weak. After her mother’s death, she saw him a lot more, as her father worked himself almost to the point of sickness. Koichi because like a second father to a young Kyouko, not just an uncle. She loved having him around, she loved him like he was part of the family. But after her father went missing, it grew harder to look at him as her uncle, harder to not see him as Kizakura, the man who tore her family apart. Though he never did that. In fact, he made it stronger in its last moments. She never hated him. She never could. ...In a sense, the same could be said about her father, too.

The detective eventually caught up with Ryouta, who was panting from his desperate sprint down the rubbled hallways.  
“A-are we safe?”  
She gave him a nod to signal yes, walking straight past him and only looking ahead.  
“Kirigiri-san! What're you doing?” The tired animator stumbled after her, barely able to catch his footing to keep up with her rushed pace.  
“There are secrets here I must uncover. Secrets I must get to the bottom of.” Was her voice shaking? She couldn't tell.  
“B-but why?”  
“...Why?” She paused. Ryouta bumped into the back of her, stumbling a little. Kyouko turned to look at him, looking rather surprised for a moment. What was she doing this for? Sure, finding the truth of their imprisonment had always been her goal, but why now had she only chose to speak out loud about it? She glanced down to her hands, and the hat the rested close to her chest… giving a small smile as she realised to herself what had really spurred this sudden courage to find the truth.

She had lost all her family. She wasn't going to lose anyone else.

Kyouko slowly raised her arm and placed the hat on her head, before tossing off her suit jacket and throwing it off of the edge of the elevated platform.  
“Because, Mitarai… because I am a detective.”

\--

“Hey, Kirigiri-san! I was worried about- huh? Where’d you get that hat from?”  
“...A friend, Naegi-kun. Now, in here. Tell me everything you have found so far.”


End file.
